deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Javelin Gun
The 'Javelin Gun '''is a telemetric survey tool manufactured by Timson Tools, designed to fire titanium spikes or "javelins" at high speeds with extreme accuracy and piercing power. Design Details Upon firing, the projectile will travel infinitely until it hits a surface, to which it will remain planted and cannot be removed by any means. If a sizeable enemy is hit with a flying spike, it will be pinned against the nearest adjacent surface, immobilizing it. Necromorphs larger than a Slasher (e.g. a Pregnant) cannot be pinned, no matter where the spike hits. If no surfaces are within proximity, the impaled Necromorph (if its size is comparable to a slasher) will be pinned to the spike, flying in a straight path before slowly arcing down. In a zero-g area, the Necromorph will continue flying straight with no arcing path. The alternate fire mode electrifies the titanium spike, causing electricity to arc off the spike and shock nearby enemies (Or the user, if he/she is too close). The secondary fire can be upgraded to add an explosive effect after the electrical burst. In Dead Space 3, a weapon with a Telemetry Spike tool attached creates a basic Javelin Gun. The secondary function from Dead Space 2 cannot be recreated, however, as the lower function can only be either an Explosive or an Electrocution Module. Most Telemetry Spike configurations creates various Javelin Gun variants, except for when tipped with a Conic Dispersal, which turns it into a rivet shotgun instead. Variants *Bloody Javelin Gun (alt-fire damage + 10%, reload speed - 5%) *Triage Javelin Gun (damage + 10%, reload speed - 5%) Location * In ''Dead Space 2, the Javelin Gun is available from the second Store Isaac come across and can be bought for 11000 Credits. Gabe Weller can also use this weapon in Severed. * In Dead Space 3, the Schematic for it can be found in Chapter 16. Combat Tips *The Alt-Fire can be used remotely - secondary fire helps in crowd control situation as the electricity can easily wipe out groups, and can be further increased with the power node upgrade to detonate said alternate fire. Even after the upgrade, it will still use 2 ammo (One javelin for the placement shot, another to detonate the placement shot). *Javelin ammo can be bought for 400 credits for two spears. It is one of the most cost effective weapons to use, as the two spears will be enough to kill advanced Necromorphs once fully upgraded. The sellback price of the javelins, however, is the lowest of all ammo types, so buy it only if you intend to use it (2 ammo sells for 200 credits). *A good tactic is to spear a weaker Necromorph such as a Slasher to the floor and wait for other enemies to cross by its impaled corpse. When a large amount of enemies are near the body, hit the alternate fire to wipe them all out in only 2 shots. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to Alt-Fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in 2 ammo units, one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. *Beware of the range between Isaac and the last bolt when using the alt. fire, because being too close to the bolt when using the alt. fire will electrocute Isaac as well, leaving him vulnerable to multiple enemy attacks. *When fully upgraded, after you launch the alt-fire, you can fire the gun again while the electricity is still going to trigger the javelin's explosion. Doing this activates the explosion faster, leaves you open for less time, and can pin another Necromorph as others are being blown up. You can also release the aim button to immediately initiate the javelin's explosion. *The Javelin Gun is also recommended to be used on Pukers, as a shot to the chest will stun them, and the Alt- Fire can then be used with devastating effect. A fully damage-upgraded Javelin Gun is strong enough that two sequential primary shots to Enhanced Pukers and Slashers will kill them. *If you are in a large fight, the Javelin Gun might not be the best choice of weapons. It has a slow firing rate, and can only kill one Necromorph at a time with primary fire. However, the alt-fire can make up for this problem through its electricity arc: it can create a buffer zone between you and incoming Necromorphs, the explosion at the end can trigger chain events, exploding canisters, explosives, and stasis bombs, etc... *If you do accidentally use alt-fire after missing a target, remember that releasing your aim will stop the electric current and cause an explosion. This tactic is even applicable if your Javelin Gun is incapable of explosions, as it will still stop your alt-fire attack (albeit minus the explosion). *The Javelin gun fully upgraded is an excellent weapon to use on Enhanced Necromorphs, as all Isaac has to do is shoot them directly in the chest twice (use stasis for an easier shot), or activate the Alt-Fire and quickly release the aim button to instantly detonate the javelin to completely dismember the target. This works great on charging Necromorphs such as Enhanced Slashers and Stalkers as well as the lumbering Ubermorph. Brutes are also susceptible to the Javelin's explosive Alt-Fire when available. *In Multiplayer, activating a spear's electricity charge does not take 1 ammo. The pack and lurkers are killed in 1 shot. On most occasions, the electric charge is enough to kill a pack. This makes double killing very easy if your teammate is being swamped by a large group of these creatures. The electric charge still damages you, but without the electrocution animation. It does not seem to do much harm to your teammates. *The Javelin gun is extremely effective against Brutes, one primary and one secondary fire to a shoulder will dismember it. This is faster than any weapon other than the Contact Beam. *When you are battling multiple advanced enemies with fully upgraded Javelin gun, you can shoot one spear and activate alt-fire then shoot another at a different enemy. The first one will automatically explode when the second spike is shot. Use this tactic to clear the area in no time. This tactic can also wipe out a group of The Pack within seconds. Trivia *The Javelin Gun was created by Timson Tools, for destruction of asteroids or as a diagnostic tool to analyze minerals within solid rock. *The Javelin Gun, alongside the Seeker Rifle, the Detonator and the Force Gun are the only weapons in Dead Space 2 that are not given a technical name. *Alt-Fire inexplicably uses up one more spear, so use it sparingly. *The Javelin Gun is shown with a loaded javelin protruding out through the barrel in the Store picture and Achievement symbol, but when equipped by the player, the ingame model has no javelin in its barrel. This is likely a slip-up by the programmers, as the Javelin Gun can be seen with a javelin in the barrel in certain ingame cutscenes. When the player aims, a javelin does come out of the barrel (seen if you put sensitivity high, aim, start spinning left or right then un-aim and you see the javelin retract back into the barrel) and when Isaac reloads if you angle the camera to his front, after he reloads a javelin comes out of the barrel into sight then goes back in. *In the demo present at NYCC, this weapon is capable of killing any standard Necromorph with one shot. It compensates somewhat for this in that it is much more difficult to sever limbs with this weapon, which encourages body shots. *In reality, something powerful enough to launch javelins with so much power would have an extremely powerful recoil. It would, judging by the effect it has on Necromorphs, rip Isaac's hands off and continue flying to a wall behind it and possibly through said wall. Though it is possible there is some kind of shock absorbing or recoil dampening system built into the tool, there is still visible recoil when Isaac fires the Javelin. *As with all impalement, an enemy stuck into a wall can be repeatedly punched to make the bodies turn clockwise at various speeds. Different areas of impalement with regards to center of mass will result in different points of rotation and speed, showcasing the advanced physics engine's adaptations to impalement. There appears to be a maximum speed of rotation beyond which no faster rotating is possible. This may be a sign of measures within the coding of the physics to prevent possibly exaggerated or destabilizing physics behaviors. *The Javelin Gun is the only weapon that Isaac uses against a living human being in Dead Space 2. *The Javelin Gun was the first new weapon introduced in Dead Space 2. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Javelin Gun has its own achievement/trophy called "Shock Therapy" and is earned when the player impales an enemy then uses the alt-fire to kill 3 other Necromorphs. You can use stasis on at least 4 members of The Pack, impale one to the floor and then engage alt-fire to get this achievement/trophy. The impaled Necromorph does not have to be alive for this achievement/trophy to register, one can simply jam a Pack member to the ground and electrify the spike when other members are near it. *The Javelin Gun can be used to earn the "Skewered in Space" Achievement/Trophy. *While upgrading the Javelin Gun, you can save a power node by skipping the circuit after the first two (or five) on the upper path and just keep upgrading from the bottom. *The Javelin gun used by Tiedemann seems to operate differently than Isaac's, by having to manually cock another bolt into the chamber after each shot. In addition to this, if you don't properly aim at the end of that sequence, Isaac will miss, though this doesn't affect gameplay in anyway, Tiedemann will die regardless. *With fully upgraded damage, it is possible to earn the "Going For Distance" Achievement/Trophy by using the Javelin Gun, suggesting that upgrades to damage actually increase the force of the bolt when it is shot out of the gun. *The Javelin Gun can be recreated by placing a default Telemetry Spike on a Heavy Frame as the Upper Tool. However, the alt-fire cannot be replicated entirely, as the modules that give either effect - Electrocution and Explosive - can only be applied one at a time. *The buildable Javelin Gun in Dead Space 3 loses its ability to pin enemies to walls. Necromorphs shot from certain angles can still be pinned to the floor though. Appearances * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2: Severed * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened Gallery File:Triage_javelin.jpg|Triage Javelin Gun with a matching Triage Advanced RIG File:Bloody_javelin.jpg|Bloody Javelin Gun with a matching Bloody Vintage RIG File:Javelin_Gun.jpg|Official Artwork of the Javelin Gun File:Dead_Space_2_Javelin_gun.jpg|Isaac Impaling a Slasher to a wall Shock Therapy reward.PNG|The "Shock Therapy" achievement/trophy ds3 javelin gun.jpg|Concept art of the Javelin Gun from Dead Space 3 javelingun2.jpg|DS2 variant es:Cañón jabalina ru:Дротикомет